Clippypasta
Attenzine Uorning: Molti scrivono creepypasta su cartoni, videgiochi, film, ma una su Clippy, come la possiamo chiamare, Clippypasta? Questa è la storia di un giovane di nome Giecob. Chi non si ricorda di Clippy, il fastidioso assistente di Office, ricordo quando scrivevo una cosa su Word e lui mi interrompeva sempre coi suoi consigli inutili, ricordo anche che mi avvisava sempre prima di chiudere un file domandandomi se avevo salvato, quanto tempo è passato. Da quando nel 2007 lo fecero sparire, mi mancava , ogni volta che aprivo Word trovavo il silenzio, come se fossi in un cimitero, un silenzio agghiacciante. Un pomeriggio decisi di aggiornare Office, era arrivato il momento di passare alla versione 2013, visto che avevo ancora quella del 2009, così comprai il cd di installazione da un ottimo sito, lo pagai una schifezza: 2 bitcoin; passarono due ore e bussarono alla porta, aprii, era il mio amico Stiv, era impaziente , EUFORICO, mi raccontò che aveva trovato nella spazzatura un cd di installazione di Office 2016, incredibile!<> Esclamai. Così inserii il disco nel lettore…. dopo un'oretta di caricamento (per i tempi di Vista era poco) comparve la schermata, Office 2016 versione 6.6, con pacchetto Word, Powerpoint, Outlook, Paint seguiti da una marea di programmi inutili come Fakyu, che ti aiutava a creare biglietti per mandare a quel paese la gente…. decisi di installare tutto il pacchetto Office. Iniziai l'installazione, io e Stiv eravamo impazienti, dopo un pò si aprì una finestra con scritto: vuoi installare anche gli assistenti per Word? EEEEEEEEEEH!!! Allora non erano stati rimossi! Cliccai su Sì e proseguii; dopo 11ore, 59 minuti e 59 secondi l'installazione terminò <> Urlammo. Purtroppo era tardi così Stiv tornò a casa col cd dicendo << Domani non vado a scuola, installo Office sul pc, tu che fai?>> << Sto a casa e provo i programmi, poi possiamo incontrarci>> Risposi. << Ok bye bye>> Era notte fonda, andai a dormire. Mi svegliai, era una mattina piovosa, c'era nebbia e il cielo era scuro, l'ambientazione perfetta per un film horror, mi alzai e trovai il computer acceso… strano la sera prima lo avevo spento… c'era una schermata con scritto: Grazie per avere installato Office. Subito per iniziare aprii Word e comparve lui… Clippy! Era diverso, lo avevano cambiato, non sembrava più di metallo, sembrava quasi un disegno, ma ciò non mi importava, era tornato Clippy. Iniziai a scrivere, e subito mi fermò e disse:<< Prima di iniziare, non vuoi che ti mostri come si usa Word?>>. Incredibile, parlava, comunque gli risposi no e iniziai a fare i compiti, non passarono neanche due minuti che disse<< Se hai bisogno di me sono qui in basso a destra del tuo schermo, sempre pronto a romperti le scatole>> Che simpaticone, è davvero migliorato questo Clippy. Dopo aver finito la relazione sulla domanda: "Cosa pensi che abbia causato la caduta della mela in testa ad Isaac Newton? Scrivi una relazione convincente di almeno 30 pagine", ero esausto << Certo che alle medie ti fanno sgobbare>>Dissi, e subito Clippy rispose:<< Se hai finito ti propongo di salvare il file>> Salvare? Non avevo ancora salvato, così spinsi su salva. Erano ormai le 5 di pomeriggio e Stiv non mi aveva risposto al telefono, forse stava ancora finendo la relazione, così decisi di aspettarlo, intanto spinsi il pulsante "Esci" di Word… ma subito Clippy<> <>Risposi, Clippy allora aprì una cartella, c'erano due file, il primo era un documento di testo chiamato "Leggimi", l'altro invece era un video "Aiuonnapley.avi", aprii il file di testo, dentro spiegava le novità eccetera eccetera, passai allora al video… iniziò con Clippy che parlava ad un gruppo di persone e spiegava a loro Word e tutte le sue funzioni più nascoste e incredibili, tra queste c'era una che mi colpì: BloodyClippy, diceva che se spegnevi le luci della cameretta e al buio davanti al computer, con il programma Word 2016 versione 6.6, scrivevi tre volte BloodyClippy e poi spingevi invio, potevi sbloccare mille funzioni divertenti e compatibili coi social! Preso dal desiderio iniziai, spensi la luce della cameretta e rimasi al buio… davanti a me un file di testo nuovo… iniziai a scrivere per tre volte la formula magica… BloodyClippy...BloodyClippy…BloodyClippy…e… BUAAAAAAA! Urlai, un terrificante jumpscare mi era appena apparso, era Clippy con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, mi incazzai e corsi in giardino per sfogarmi urlai come un bimbonutella isterico, quando tornai in camera il file di testo era vuoto, in basso c'era Clippy che rideva, dopo avermi visto disse<< Ha Ha Ci sei cascatoh!>>Poi si calmò e disse<< Ecco le funzioni di BloodyClippy! Ora puoi mandare messaggi da Facebook e condividere con i tuoi amici i tuoi errori ortografici, inoltre potrai utilizzare mille emoticon diverse e tanto altro come faceswapwordoffice e challengeoffice e tutto compatibile anche con Playstation4 e Xbox One>> << Che belllllloo! Quindi Word è alla moda!>>Urlai. Clippy mi rispose<< Ovvio e da oggi Word è più smart, è adatto anche ai più piccoli, con tanti nuovi temi uguali e solo 5 icone utilizzabili: nuovo file, salva, cambia font con quello che ti suggerisco io, vai a capo e esci>> Mentre diceva questo le icone diventarono rosso sangue, poi anche il foglio di Word diventò dello stesso colore e apparve al centro un pentacolo satanico… ma ora che ci penso la versione Word 2016 è 6.6, quindi se uso l'ultima cifra di 2016 più 6.6 viene fuori 666! Questo cd è maledettoh!11!1!1!! Intanto Clippy aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue e mi fissava, spaventato tentai di chiudere il programma… in quell'isitante Clippy diventò grande come tutto lo schermo e disse<< Dove credi di andare, ora facciamo un gioco>> <> Risposi………Clippy diventò ancora più spaventoso e disse<< Giochiamo a Pacman, io sono Pacman dopo che ha mangiato il power up e tu sei il fantasmino>> << Che gioco è???>>Urlai di nuovo, ma non me lo spiegò, sentii bussare alla porta della mia cameretta, aprii…. Clippy era lì immobile con il suo sguardo malefico e un sorriso con tutti i denti sporchi di sangue…. rimasi paralizzato << Ora mi infilo nel tuo armadio e ti lascio venti secondi di vantaggio>>Disse la malefica figura, subito lui entrò nell'armadio e impaurito iniziai a correre, andai verso il corridoio, scesi le scale, girai a destra, entrai in cucina, uscii dalla porta sul retro e corsi in giardino, dopo poco sentii Clippy che con una voce malefica disse<< Tempo scaduto, sto arrivando>>Lo vidi uscire dalla finestra della camera e correre verso di me, ricominciai a correre sempre più forte, ma lui era sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino….si materializzò davanti a me cascai a terra. Mi risvegliai in camera… l'armadio si aprì da solo e uscì il malvagio essere, mi guardò e disse<< Ora farò come Pacman…Ora farai la fine del tuo amico>> << NOOOOOO! Stiv! Cosa gli hai fatto!>>Dissi << Niente coglione stavo scherzando!>>. Tutto tornò normale, fuori cessò la pioggia e Clippy tornò normale e disse<< Ok la funzione BloodyClippy è finita, era tutto uno scherzo>>. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e dissi:<< Meno male>> poi Clippy rispose:<>. Categoria:Crappypasta Categoria:Esseri Malvagi Categoria:Made by M95 quello di YouTube Categoria:Computer/Informatica